1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an apparatus for treating a waste gas using a plasma torch, and more particularly to an apparatus for treating a waste gas using a plasma torch, capable of burning at high temperature, which can discharge a harmless byproduct and gas from the waste gas, which is harmful to the human body, by supplying a reactant that can substitute a harmless substance for a harmful substance while burning the noxious PFC gas generated by the manufacturing processes of TFT, LCD, OLED, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental contamination, resulting from a harmful waste gas emitted from the industrial facilities following industrialization, has been a significant problem in the world. Thus, multilateral studies on the treatment of the waste gas produced during operation of the industrial facilities have been advanced.
As a part of such multilateral studies, Korean patent No. 10-0176659, which is the title of an apparatus for treating a harmful substance of a waste gas, discloses a waste gas treatment system which treats a harmful substance contained in a waste gas through a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process and a plasma etching process.
Korean patent No. 10-0529826, which is the title of a method and apparatus for treating wastes by plasma pyrolysis, discloses a waste gas treatment system mounted with a plasma torch for pyrolyzing a harmful waste gas while the harmful waste gas is passing through a furnace.
Korean patent No. 10-558211, which is the title of a power remover in semiconductor post-process using plasma, discloses a waste gas treatment system which can collect a harmful waste gas in a chamber by plasma discharge while the harmful waste gas is passing through the chamber.
Further, Korean patent No. 10-0459315, which is the title of hollow electrodes type plasma torch for waste treatment, discloses a plasma torch which is applicable to a waste gas system.
That is, since a plasma torch is provided on one side of a furnace for waste gas treatment so as to release high temperature combustion heat (4,000˜7,000° C.), a more harmless byproduct and gas may be produced by pyrolysis and isolation of the waste gas.
However, the conventional apparatuses have disadvantages that the pyrolysis and isolation of the noxious PFC gas generated from the manufacturing processes of TFT, LCD, OLED, and others, does not be sufficiently performed, and performance of the plasma torch is lowered.